Brother and Sister
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is something I did for fun. Please enjoy. I own nothing but my gender bent character. Pairings: Tai and Sora, Daisuke and Koichi, Zoe and Takuya.


"Brother and Sister"

**This is something I made based on my two loves when I was a kid. Digimon and Charmed. This was something of a series I wanted to do, but thought I would try this out first to see how it goes. Please enjoy and review!**

Up in the attic of a large old Victorian styled manor was a strawberry blonde woman dressed in a white sleeveless button down shirt, denim skirt and black heels.

She was working at a table, filling vials with a green substance that was in a black bowel and while she was working, a figure was coming over to her and stepped into the room holding a clothes basket.

"Mimi, there you are." Another woman said.

This one had orange hair, tanned skin and pretty scarlet eye while she was dressed in a yellow turtle neck tank top, cream colored pants and black fancy boots.

"I'm running the wash soon and wanted to know if you had-any idea why all of the cordless phones are up here." She said as she looked at the four phones on the table, two black, one white and the last gray with a black back.

"Well, Sora, I've noticed something weird going on here." Mimi said.

"Every time a phone rings, a demon attacks." She said filling a vial with the green liquid.

"What? That's not true." Sora protested.

"Oh, really? Well, how about this morning when the phone rang and you answered it? A demon attacked then." the brown eyed woman said.

"OK, once." Sora said as she set her basket down.

Mimi rolled her eyes at that as she decided to change the subject.

"So, where are the kids?" she asked.

"Well, Daisuke is napping and Takuya is at pre-school." Sora said.

"Pre-school? You mean Magic School, right?" Mimi asked confused.

Sora gave her middle sister a pointed look.

"No, I mean pre-school. I signed him up last week." She said.

"You never told me that! Did you?" Mimi asked as she thought hard on this.

"Yes, I did. You must have been too busy to have remembered." Sora pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. But why is Takuya in a normal school? You know he will start using his powers. He will do that." Mimi pointed out to her older sister.

Sora sighed as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"I know, but I just want my kids to have a normal life, even if we are witches, Whitelighters and demon hunters, I want them to have friends and enjoy life the way we did." The oldest sister said.

All of a sudden, the phone rang making the sisters look at it.

Behind them, a man dressed from head to toe in black appeared in the room with a knife in his hand.

"Down!" Mimi yelled.

The two girls ducked down as the demon threw the knife at them, but it hit the window behind them.

Mimi quickly grabbed a vial of vanquishing potion and threw it at him.

He yelled as he exploded into flames and turned into dust.

The phone kept ringing as the sisters looked at each other.

"Sure you don't wanna rethink that phone thing?" Mimi asked.

Sora groaned.

(Across town…)

The last and youngest sister of the three of the sisters was walking out of her office, brushing her short brown hair back from her cherry colored eyes.

She was dressed in a pink tube top, denim jacket, white skirt that was flared to her knees and pink flats.

As she was at her red Pontiac car, her phone started to ring and so she looked inside of her black purse and pulled it out.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Mimi. What? Another demon attack? Yeah, I'll be home soon. Don't worry." Kari said.

She got inside of her car and then started driving off for home.

(Back at the manor…)

After Mimi hung up, Sora also hung up the phone that had rang before with a worried look on her face.

"Kari should be here soon." Mimi said.

"That's great." Sora frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"It was Takuya's pre-school." The orangette said.

"Please tell me he didn't orb away." Mimi pleaded.

It had happened once before a year ago when they putting him in daycare.

Sora shook her head at that as she set the phone down.

"No, nothing like that. He's just not playing with the other kids." She said.

Unknown to her, her husband was at the down listening in to the conversation.

Being the overprotective parent he was, Tai turned and went downstairs and wrote a quick note for Sora to tell him where he had gone before he grabbed his jacket, wallet and car keys.

In about 20 minutes he arrived at the pre-school where Takuya was and walked inside, spotting the lavender haired, brown eyed teacher as she watched the children from the doorway of the room.

"Miss Yolei." He called.

The woman turned to him with a surprised look before she smiled.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Kamiya. Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, you called about Takuya. I thought I'd come check on him." Tai said as he strolled over.

He looked in the room and saw his 2 and half year old son sitting there in the back of the room talking to himself as he held his favored teddy bear.

He had the tanned skin that his parents had, but he also had his father's brown hair and coffee colored eyes.

Takuya was dressed in an orange t-shirt and green pants with white socks and black shoes as he smiled at an imaginary form.

"Nothing's wrong with him. He just sits there talking to himself." Yolei said.

"It's an imaginary friend." She said.

Tai looked over with a frown, worry filling him.

Ever since he had found out his daughter came back from the past to save her brother from being turned evil and Tai had given up his powers to stay with his family on Earth, he became an overbearing parent that watched over his children all of the time.

After all, Daisuke had grown up in a world where she hated him for never being there for her as her mother and sisters died from evil and her brother became the Ultimate Source of Evil and her boyfriend, who was a demon, was killed by said brother.

"Is that normal for his age?" Tai asked.

"It's not unnatural. He's just playing by himself. No need to worry." Yolei assured.

Watching his son, Tai came to a decision.

"I still think I should take him home. Just in case." He said.

Yolei frowned, but nodded since she knew she couldn't do anything to sway the mind of a loving and worried parent.

"All right." She agreed.

Tai smiled and then walked over to his first born, picking him up in his arms.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get you home." He said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Takuya looked over his father's shoulder at the invisible source he had been talking to, and gave a cute grin before they left.

(Back at the manor…)

Sora was in the living room of the house, sitting on a couch as she got to work writing a spell while Tai put Takuya in his crib.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked as she and Mimi walked into the room.

"If we can't figure out what's wrong with Takuya ourselves, then we'll use this spell to help us out." Sora stated.

The middle and younger sister shared worried looks.

After all, spells were tricky and wound up making a mess of things when they were used.

"Are you sure about this? Why not try talking to him?" Mimi asked.

"He's two. It's hard to talk to a two year old." Sora said.

"OK, here we go." She said as she looked over the spell she wrote.

"Figures unseen, problems too hard to understand. Help this mother talk to her little man." She said.

The three sisters watched in anticipation, then there was a swaddle of white lights that appeared before them in the center of the room.

When the lights faded, there stood a handsome young man in his early twenties with shoulder length brown hair, tanned skin, coffee colored eyes and was dressed in a pair of jeans, red t-shirt and white and red convers.

He blinked his eyes at the women, then settled on Sora with a surprise, yet happy grin.

"Mom?" he asked.

The orangette gasped while Mimi and Kari just gaped at him.

What had they gotten themselves into now?

As Sora stood, the man walked over and hugged her.

"Oh, Mom! You haven't changed a bit. You look great." He said.

Sora returned the hug, feeling a familiar warmth coming from him.

"Takuya, is this really you?" she asked.

"Of course it is." He laughed as he pulled away and then hugged his aunts.

Unknown by the four, another swaddle of white lights appeared behind them, then faded to view another figure who had a look of relief on her face as she saw Takuya with his mother and aunts.

"It's nice to be back." Takuya said.

"Back? From where?" Kari asked.

"The future." Takuya said.

"Oh. No, that wasn't what we wanted." Sora said confusing him.

"We just wanted to communicate with you. The younger you. The two and a half year old you." she said.

The female figure chuckled making the group all turn to her, Takuya smiling while the sisters looked shocked by who they saw.

"Then you should have worded your spell more carefully. You tell us that all the time, Mom." The girl said.

She was about 18 years old with long mahogany hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes dressed in a blue tube top that had gold sequins on it, jean shorts, a leather jacket and ankle socks with orange convers.

"Daisuke?" Sora asked with tears in her eyes.

Mimi had her hands over her mouth as she remembered the last time they had seen the older Daisuke was when she had been stabbed by an evil man who would traumatize baby Takuya and it would turn him into a monster when he grew up.

She had died there on her parents' bed, Tai sobbing his heart out as Mimi watched from the doorway as her niece faded away into nothing.

Thankfully, baby Takuya was rescued from the evil man, Tai bringing him to the hospital in time for Sora to give birth to baby Daisuke.

Now here was the Daisuke who had died, standing there before them with a secret smile that she always had around them.

"What's up? You all look like you've seen a ghost." She said playfully.

Sora sniffled as she whipped away her tears.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kari asked with a relieved smile.

"Well, when a girl's big brother vanishes in thin air and you can't sense them anywhere, it seems like a good idea to make a spell to locate him." Daisuke said as she walked over to Takuya and rested her arm on his shoulder.

"It's also something a big brother would do for his baby sister." He said as he flicked her bangs out of her eyes.

The sisters smiled at the siblings, happy to see that they cared about each other and would protect each other with their lives.

"So what's going on with little Takuya?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, um, he's just isolating himself at pre-school and talking to himself. Probably nothing to worry about, but your parents were freaked out." Mimi said as Sora blushed and gave her a stern look.

"Do you remember anything about an imaginary friend?" Kari asked.

"Nope, not at this age." Takuya shook his head.

"Well, that was a bust." Sora sighed.

"Why don't we just go ask me?" Takuya asked.

With that, he then walked off to the stairs while the four women watched him go.

They then followed after him, coming to the hallway near the rooms when Tai walked over, holding baby Daisuke in his arms.

At the sight of them, Takuya gave a cheerful grin.

"Dad!" he exclaimed startling the wild haired brunette.

"Whoa, look at you. This must be before you got the new haircut. I almost forgot your hair looked like a bush." Takuya laughed.

"What?" the confused Tai asked.

He then looked over when his wife, two sisters-in-law and a girl he had seen die in his arms walked over.

"Future children." Kari said.

Tai just nodded at that as his eyes settled on Daisuke, seeing that she looked happy to see him, which made his heart beat happily at this.

Just then, he felt the baby version of his daughter be taken out of his arms by his son.

"Aw, is this Dai? She looks so cute!" Takuya cooed at the baby that had thick short hair and was dressed a baby blue dress with a white bunny on the front.

The sisters smiled as they watched him take baby Daisuke's hand and cooed at her while older Daisuke rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, I'm still cute and don't cha forget it." she said pointing at him.

Her brother nodded at her before he then kissed the chubby cheeks of the baby, making her giggle and babble excitedly.

"Who's my cute baby sister? Aw, she loves me." Takuya said while the sisters laughed and Tai shook his head in amusement.

"Is this before or after she swallowed the marble?" Takuya then asked.

Daisuke slapped her forehead at that while Sora and Tai both tensed up in worry.

"Marble? What marble?" the orangette asked.

"Easy on the future information there." Mimi said with her hands raised defensive.

"We don't want to learn too much." Kari informed.

"Right." Takuya nodded as he handed the baby back to Tai.

"No, really, what marble?" Sora asked.

"So what's going on here?" Tai asked as he cradled his baby.

"Oh, well, Mom brought me here to find out what's wrong with me. That still my room?" Takuya asked as he jabbed his thumb behind him.

Without any confirmation, he turned and walked off to where the room was located down the hall.

"Someone explain." Tai demanded a bit desperately.

"Mom messed up a spell, brought older Taky here while I followed in case it was some evil demon after him. It is my life's duty to keep him from turning evil after all." Daisuke said.

Everyone looked at her in shock that she remembered that.

Noticing the looks, she smiled sadly at them.

"Yeah, when I turned 10, all of the memories from that evil world I grew up in came rushing back to me. Dreaming of my own death was a scary thing and Takuya was sad when I all of a sudden ran away from him when he got too close to me. After a while though, I got over it and thing returned to normal." She assured.

"He's good in the future, right?" Sora asked.

"Very good. A pain in the neck, but still as good as people come." Daisuke said.

The others all smiled at this, but then Daisuke tensed up when she sensed something wrong with her brother.

She ran past everyone, stunning them by the look of worry on her face.

"Taky!" she called.

Daisuke ran into the nursery to see her brother staring at an invisible figure that was standing over the baby Takuya.

"Dai, don't you see him?" Takuya asked.

"See him?" Daisuke asked.

She scanned her eyes over where her brother was looking, the focused her eyes, but didn't see anything.

"For things unseen, let the beholder see what is tormenting her brother." she said.

There at the bed were baby Takuya was sitting were blue lights that revealed the man who was standing there, talking to the baby.

He was dressed in black pants, black shirt, black boots and black leather jacket with shaggy blonde hair and gray eyes.

The man looked over himself in shock, then quickly teleported out of the room, looking like his body was warping away.

Like a demon would.

"What happened in here?" Sora asked as she, her sisters and husband walked into the room.

"There was a man here talking to me." Takuya said as he looked at them.

"Which you?" Tai asked looking between the baby and adult.

"Both." Takuya said softly.

Everyone shared confused and concerned looks at this before the four women stomped off towards the attic while Tai took the kids and brought them to the kitchen to feed them while Takuya chased after the women.

"I know when I see a demon and that was a demon." Sora said as she stormed into the attic.

"But you didn't actually see him, Mom." Takuya said.

"Well, I did and some freaky dude decked out in all black standing over the most powerful child in the universe pretty much screams demon to me." Daisuke snapped.

Takuya sighed at that as his mother and sister stood in front of the Book of Shadows that was filled with spells and demons, along with ways to kill them.

"Are you sure it wasn't an imaginary friend?" Kari asked.

"If he was, then he wouldn't be decked out in black or shimmered away." Daisuke said as Sora flipped through the book.

"But he wasn't even menacing at all." Takuya said.

"Taky, we've all done many things to ensure that you stay safe." Mimi said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The fact that I'm here healthy and happy should be enough for you guys. Besides, I have Dai hovering over my shoulder to make sure I don't do something stupid." Takuya muttered.

"Then you won't mind coming over here to identify the demon so we can keep you happy and healthy." Sora said.

The brunette male groaned at this.

"Don't make me ground you." his mother warned while his aunts shared amused looks.

Daisuke gave Takuya a look that made him sigh and back off since he knew what she was thinking through their mind link.

Shut up and do as I say or else I'll have your girlfriend sustain you from sex for months.

"All right." Takuya sighed as he walked over.

He started leafing through the book while Kari looked at them expectantly.

"So, um, do you happen to have any…cousins in the future?" she asked.

It was a true fact that she wanted to have kids of her own, so she wanted to dig for information.

"Nice try, Aunt Kari." Daisuke said.

"Hey, you may be right." Takuya said.

The women all looked at him as he stopped on a page that had the picture of the man he had seen.

"Vicus is a demon who preys on children, turning them down the path of evil." Sora read.

Just then, a group of human looking demons shimmered into the room, each holding some type of weapon that was either an electrical whip, knives, crossbow or metal balls that had blades sticking out of it to be thrown.

The one with the whip cracked it, making the witches all dive away as the battle began.

While this was going on, Tai heard the noise as he was feeding baby Daisuke.

"Looks like mommy's fighting. You two stay here." He said as he walked over to the entrance of the kitchen that was near the stairs.

He looked up in worry, hoping his family would be fine, but didn't notice that Vicus had made comeback and was talking to baby Takuya while bay Daisuke watched with fearful eyes.

She may be barely a year old, but she knew that the man was bad.

Up in the attic, half of the demons were taken out already.

One demon, who was female, was running to go at Kari, but Sora flung her hands at the demon, making her explode in flames and turned into ash.

Another demon, who was male, threw a knife at Daisuke, but she caught it and threw it back at him, getting him in the heart as he then turned into flames and became ash as well.

Another demon then threw the bladed ball at Daisuke, hitting her in the leg as he fell to the ground in pain.

Mimi was hiding behind a table, but a demon noticed her and threw a small grenade at her, a small explosion sending her flying into a bookcase.

Sora was about to blow him up, but the demon holding the whip cracked it at her legs, wrapping it around her and then pulled her down.

Anger filled Takuya as he stepped forward, seeing his family being hurt getting on his last nerve.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled making his voice deeper and commanding.

The demons all looked over at him.

"Leave my family alone." He said.

Holding her hands up, he sent out blasts of energy from them that made the demons all burst into ash while the attic windows were shattered.

Once that was done, Takuya rushed to his sister's side and pulled out the blades as he started to heal her while the sisters stared at him in awe.

"Everything all right up there?" Tai's voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah. Everything's great." Sora called back.

"You OK?" Takuya asked as his sister stood up on her own.

"Yeah, I've been through worst." She said.

Suddenly, a feeling of dread dropped in Daisuke's stomach as she looked over downstairs.

(Downstairs…)

Tai looked over at Daisuke when she started babbling in a scared tone, her hands pointing over at her brother.

His teddy bear was hovering in mid-air as it glowed an eerie red color.

"Sora!" Tai called.

(Upstairs…)

"Dad." Takuya said.

He then turned into blue orbs of light of he went thought the floor, going down to check on his father.

Daisuke did the same while the sisters ran to the stairs.

The siblings appeared in the kitchen to see that their father was standing there with a worried look.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Takuya asked.

Then, much to Daisuke's horror, Takuya started to change before her eyes.

His kind eyes grew cold while his hair became longer and his clothing changed into leather pants with chains attached to the belt he wore, black boots and a tight t-shirt that showed off his muscular body.

"No." Daisuke whimpered as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Takuya, what's happened to you?" Sora asked as she and her sisters walked into the kitchen.

The newly turned evil witch glared at them while his eyes moved over to the invisible demon who was smirking.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Who are you talking to?" Mimi asked.

Takuya ignored them as he looked over at his sister who was glaring harshly at him, forcing back her fear.

With a wave of his hand, she fell unconscious and caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Follow me." The demon said.

Takuya was covered in black and violet orbs as he teleported to the Under World, the home of all demons and evil witches.

Vicus looked over at Takuya as he walked over to a cot, placing his sister down on it before he stood up to look around the area he was in.

It looked like a cave with an old table that had books and potion vials on it.

There was even a wall that had weapons on it along with an armoire that was full.

"Why did you bring the girl?" Vicus asked staring at the witch.

"She's my sister. Believe it or not, combined, our powers can destroy the entire universe." Takuya explained.

He then sighed as he looked around the room, taking pleasure in the fact that he now didn't have to care about the consequences of misusing magic.

"I feel so free. No more repression of using my magic the way I want to." He said.

"Yes, well, I'd like to give this feeling to all witches, but I need your help." Vicus said.

"Why would you live down here? It's not right for a kingdom. It's so dank and depressing." Takuya said with a disgusted look.

There were even the smell of filth, decaying bodies around them and there were bones with rats chewing the meat off of them.

This place was filthy.

"Yes, but it's safe. The only place we have. Now back to what we were saying before. There is so much we can accomplish together." Vicus said wanting to get back on track.

Takuya laughed coldly at that.

"You and I? Please. You're pathetic. A speck of dirt under my fingernails." He said.

Daisuke then groaned just as a curious demon underling walked over to her.

Takuya smirked at this, knowing what would happen.

When her chocolate eyes opened, Daisuke saw the demon and punched it in the face, then quickly jumped up to kick it away.

Before she let it get it's bearings, she spotted an ax and orbed it over to her and swung it down on the demon's neck, beheading it as it turned to ash.

"I don't need you as long as I have my sister." Takuya said.

Daisuke looked over at him and glared.

"You can forget that, Taky. I refuse to work with demons." She said coldly as she orbed away.

"Aren't you going after her?" Vicus asked.

"No. She'll come back soon enough." Takuya smirked.

(At the monor…)

Tai was explaining what had happened with the teddy bear when Daisuke orbed back into the room, everyone looking relieved to see her.

"What happened?" Kari asked.

"I woke up, killed an underling and orbed away. Tell me you found a way to turn Takuya back to normal." Daisuke begged.

"Well, this all started with the bear. Vicus cursed it, let's just take it from him." Kari suggested.

She walked over and took the bear gently away from her nephew, then walked away only to have it orbed back into his hands.

"Kari, don't make him angry." Mimi warned.

"OK, maybe we should make the vanquishing potion and hope that killing Vicus brings our Takuya back." She said brushing her hair back.

"And if that doesn't work?" Tai asked.

"Then we're screwed." The four witches said.

Mimi and Kari went upstairs to start working on the potion while Daisuke started pacing.

She could sense her brother trying to call her back to him, but she put up a mental barrier to block him out.

A while later she felt that Mimi and Kari had gone to the Under World to fight, so she orbed away to go help them.

When she arrived, she saw that it was only her aunts and brother in the room.

"I knew you would return. You always come back for me no matter what." Takuya said smugly.

"You're my brother after all." Was all she said.

"Takuya, this isn't who you are." Mimi said.

"We don't want to hurt you." Kari said.

Two coffee colored eyes went to the bags that his aunts held.

"That's a lot of potions. I thought you said you weren't going to kill me." He said.

"These are for Vicus. As soon as we kill him, this will all be over." Kari said.

"Good luck finding him." Takuya said.

Vicus was in the room, invisible as he watched the sisters throw the potions, but were nowhere close to hitting him.

"You girls are way off." Takuya chuckled.

"Allow me to help." He said.

With a wave of his hand, Vicus' cloaking spell was released and he was viewed to the world with a stunned look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making a point. Go ahead. Vanquish him." Takuya said.

Mimi threw one of her vials, hitting the demon and he turned to ash.

Sadly, Takuya didn't turn back to normal.

"Why didn't that work?" Mimi asked.

"Because Vicus already got to me. You still have a chance to join me, Dai. Think of it; we'll be unstoppable." Takuya said with the lust for power in his eyes.

"No. There are plenty of things I would do for you. Help you with chores, cook for you, look after you when you're sick, distract Mom and Dad when you sneak out to go on a date with Zoe…but not this." Daisuke said.

Takuya scowled at her, but smirked as he then waved his hands as a horde of demons arrived.

"These are the ones who killed Vicus. Take them out." He ordered.

With that, he orbed away as the battle began.

Daisuke stood in front of her aunts and held up her hands, sending out blasts of electricity that vanquished all of them.

Mimi and Kari gaped at that, but shook it off as they orbed back to the manor in time to see Takuya sending his parents flying back as he grabbed baby Takuya and orbed away.

After that, Tai was helping tend to the sisters to see if they were injured, but thankfully weren't.

"So now what do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Takuya used us as a distraction so that he could kidnap himself." Sora said as she had a map out as she used the scrying crystal to locate him.

'What's his next move?" Kari asked.

"Obviously he's going to come after the book." Mimi said.

"Mini him is still good, so the barrier protecting the book from evil won't be affected by baby Takuya." She said.

"Because of the curse on the bear, we need to find a way around it." Tai said as he stood watching his daughter pace again.

"We need to get baby Takuya to hand over the bear willingly. That's how Vicus did it and was able to cast the curse. If we can get the bear back, then it should reverse it." he said.

"That could work." Sora said.

"And I'll be the one to do it." Daisuke said making everyone look at her in shock.

"He's my brother. I'm not losing him again." She stated sternly.

"You're my daughter and I'm not losing you again." Tai shot back at her.

"Dad, I gave to be the one to do this. No offense, but Takuya and I have a bond that's even stronger than you three. I can save him. Not just for my sake, but for our future." Daisuke said.

The four all sighed as they knew they wouldn't be able to change her mind and so they agreed.

(Later that night…)

In the attic it was dark as the Book of Shadows was on the podium just as Takuya orbed into the room with his baby self still holding the bear.

"You see the book? Go and get it for me." He said.

Baby Takuya walked over to the book just as Daisuke walked out of the shadows, looking over at her brother.

"You were cute too when you were a kid." She commented.

Takuya smirked as he walked over to her.

"So what now? Do you really think you can fight me?" he sneered.

"Taky, come on. This isn't who you are and I should know. You're good and no matter what happens to you, I'll always love you." Daisuke said.

She saw that there was a familiar spark in her brotehr's eyes, meaning she was reawakening him.

Smiling as she looked over to baby Takuya, she bent down to him.

"Get away from him!" Takuya ordered.

"Hey, Taky. Ya think you can give me the bear please?" she asked.

The child looked into her eyes as he felt the aura of his own baby sister coming from her along with the woman who was around him once when he was younger.

The girl who had died protecting him.

"'Suke." He muttered softly.

She smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's me. I came back to save you and I always will, Taky." She said.

Older Takuya closed his eyes as he felt tears begin to fall down his face.

"Give me the bear, please. I promise I'll give I back to you." Daisuke begged.

Baby Takuya looked at his bear, but then handed it to her.

When her hand touched it, the bear glowed gold as it purified the taint that Vicus had placed upon it.

Takuya also turned back to normal, tears falling freely from his face as he looked around confused as to why he was in the attic and crying.

"Thank you." Daisuke said as she handed the bear back over to the child.

She then stood up as her own tears fell when she saw her brother back to normal.

"Dai, what just happened? I-I can't remember." He said shaking his head in confusion.

Daisuke ran at him and buried her face in his chest as he held her, unsure of what he had missed or why she was crying.

"Don't worry about it." she said.

(The next day…)

The family was all in the living room, Sora being held by Tai who placed a kiss on her cheek as they waited for Kari to be finished with work and get back home to see her nephew and niece off as they returned to their own time.

"We did a great job with them, don't you think?" Sora asked as they watched the two babies on the floor.

The girl was just lying on a blanket as she chewed on a rubber block with a duck on it while the boy played with a small fire truck.

"Yeah, we really did. But I can't help but worry about them all the time." Tai said.

"We should try not to worry too much." Sora said.

They then shared a look at that.

"Not gonna happen." They laughed.

Mimi, Kari, Takuya and Daisuke walked into the room then, ready for the spell to be said.

They all hugged and said their goodbyes as the siblings were sent back to their own time period where a blonde haired woman with green eyes dressed in a lavender sundress was waiting on them along with a raven haired male with sapphire eyes dressed in a purple shirt and jeans.

"Where did you go to? I was worried sick!" Zoe scolded.

Takuya laughed nervously while Daisuke skipped happily over to Koichi and kissed him on the lips and he pulled her into his chest.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Koichi suggested as they pulled away.

His girlfriend giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the other couple as they went up into her room so that they could have some alone time.

The end.


End file.
